Disney
Disney & Warner Bros Fantasia is a 2016 American animated anthology film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures and Warner Bros. Family Entertainment. Program The segments in the order of appearance: *''Santorini'' by Yanni. This segment starts without introduction immediately after the opening. Abstract patterns and shapes that resemble sky in shades, stars is ultimately conquered by light lines, shapes and cloud formations reflect the sound and rhythms of the music. *''Romeo and Juliet'' by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. Selections from the ballet suite underscore scenes depicting the changing of the seasons from summer to autumn to winter. A variety of dances are presented with fairies, flowers and leaves, including "Fantasy Overture" and "Love Theme". *''Violin Concerto in A minor'' by Johann Sebastian Bach. Based on "Winnie-the-Pooh" by A. A. Milne, An episode of New York City in the 1930s in the style of Al Hirschfeld's known cartoons of the time, depicting a day in the lives of four people within the Depression-era bustling metropolis. *''Tales from the Vienna Woods'' by Johann Strauss. Based on "The Steadfast Tin Soldier" by Hans Christian Andersen, Strauss composed the concerto as a gift for his musically gifted young son's 19th birthday. Roger Ebert summarized the story in one sentence: "A broken toy soldier (Pierrick) with only one leg falls in love with a toy ballerina (Jade) and protects her from a jack-in-the-box (Christian) with evil designs. In contrast to Andersen's original story, Strauss version has a happy ending. *''Flight of the Bumblebee'' by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov. This segment presents a surrealistic battle for a solitary bumble bee as he tries to ward off a visual and musical frenzy. The segment's host introduces the story with this question: "What would happen if you gave a Piano to a flock of Bumblebee?" *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' by Paul Dukas. Based on Goethe's 1797 poem "Der Zauberlehrling", the segment is the only one retained from 1940's Fantasia. Tweety and Sylvester is the apprentice (of sorcerer Yen Sid) who attempts some of his master's magic tricks before knowing how to control them. *''Symphony No. 9 in D minor'' by Ludwig van Beethoven. This segment has Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck meeting the Porky Pig, who introduces them to the pleasures of the Musical. *''Tannhäuser'' by Richard Wagner. Based on "The Little Mermaid" by Hans Christian Andersen, A sixteen-year-old mermaid princess named Ariel is dissatisfied with underwater life and curious about human life on land. With her best friend Flounder, Ursula confronts Ariel in her grotto, where she and Flounder store human artifacts, and destroys most of the objects with his trident to her dismay. After Ursula convince Ariel to visit Ursula the sea witch. Ursula makes a deal with Ariel to transform her into a human for Ariel's voice, which Ursula puts in a nautilus shell. Ariel agrees and is then given human legs and taken to the Kidnap by Ursula, Flotsam and Jetsam, Scuttle disrupts the sea witch with the help of various animals. In the chaos, the nautilus shell around Ursula's neck is broken, restoring Ariel's voice and breaking Ursula's enchantment over Eric. Ursula uses the trident to grow into monstrous proportions. Ariel and Eric reunite on the surface just before Ursula grows past and towers over the two. She then gains full control of the entire ocean, creating a storm and bringing sunken ships to the surface. Just as Ursula attempts to kill Ariel, Eric steers a wrecked ship towards Ursula, impaling her with the ship's splintered bowsprit. With Ursula destroyed, Triton and the other polyps in Ursula's garden revert into their original forms. Realizing that Ariel truly loves Eric, Triton willingly changes her from a mermaid into a human and blesses her marriage to Eric. Soundtrack Walt Disney Records released 60,000 copies of a limited edition of film's soundtrack on November 30, 2016 in the United States and internationally under the Sony Classical label With a running time of 60 minutes, the album features Levine conducting the Philharmonia Orchestra on The Sorcerer's Apprentice at AIR Studios in London and the Montreal Symphony Orchestra for the remaining seven tracks using the recordings from the Medinah Temple The soundtrack went on to reach the number one spot on the Billboard Top Classical Albums chart in July 2016. Track listing *Santorini (3:20) *Romeo and Juliet (9:50) *Violin Concerto in A minor (10:11) *Tales from the Vienna Woods (24:24) *Flight of the Bumblebee (2:54) *The Sorcerer's Apprentice (9:33) *Symphony No. 9 (8:30) *Tannhäuser (15:30) Credits Note: All segments performed by the Montreal Symphony Orchestra with conductor Santino Fontana, except where noted. Segment Live-action scenes *Director: Don Hahn *Art director: Pixote Hunt *Story: Kirk Hanson *Screenplay: Don Hahn, Irene Mecchi and David Reynolds *Santino Fontana, *Montreal Symphony Orchestra Santorini *Musical score: Santorini by Yanni *Segment introduction: Deems Taylor (archived footage) *Director: Pixote Hunt *Violinist: Itzhak Perlman *Design: Pixote Hunt *Pixote Hunt – design, director *Kevin Yasuda – story Romeo and Juliet *Musical score: Romeo and Juliet by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky *Segment introduction: Paul Kandel and Itzhak Perlman *Director: George Scribner *Story: James Fujii *Art direction: Linda Woolverton Violin Concerto in A minor *Musical score: Violin Concerto in A minor by Johann Sebastian Bach *Segment introduction: Matthew Broderick *Director: Kevin Lima *Writer: Jymn Magon and Brian Pimental *Art direction: Susan McKinsey Goldberg *Design consultant: Al Hirschfeld *Conductor: Bruce Broughton *Based on the story "Winnie-the-Pooh" by A. A. Milne Tales from the Vienna Woods *Musical score: Tales from the Vienna Woods by Johann Strauss *Segment introduction: Lea Michele *Director: George Scribner *Writers: Gerrit Graham, Sam Graham and Chris Hubbell *Story development: James Capobianco and Ron Meurin *Animation supervisors: Alison Wells, Andreas Wessel-Therhorn and Paul West *Live-Action Dance: Pierrick David, Jade Desormiers-Ravary and Christian Thibodeau *Animators: Jimmy Tovar, Richard C. Trebus Jr., Karen Tremblay, Brian Tribble, Maureen Trueblood, Helen Tse and Tony Tulipano *Based on the story "The Steadfast Tin Soldier" by Hans Christian Andersen, Flight of the Bumblebee *Musical score: Flight of the Bumblebee by Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov *Segment introduction: Townsend Coleman *Director: Kevin Lima *Writer: Chris Bailey *Supervising animator: Duncan Marjoribanks (Bumble Bee) *Art direction: Susan McKinsey Goldberg The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Musical score: The Sorcerer's Apprentice by Paul Dukas **Performed by an orchestra of Los Angeles musicians, conducted by Leopold Stokowski *Segment introduction: Jonathan Freeman *Director: Joe Pytka *Story development: Ian Cook and Zahra Dowlatabadi *Art direction: Fred Cline *Background painting: Deborah Abbott, Eric J. Abjornson, Dan Abraham and Steve Aguilar *Animation supervisors: Alison Wells, Andreas Wessel-Therhorn and Paul West *Animators: Jimmy Tovar, Richard C. Trebus Jr., Karen Tremblay, Brian Tribble, Maureen Trueblood, Helen Tse and Tony Tulipano Symphony No. 9 in D minor *Musical score: Symphony No. 9 in D minor by Ludwig van Beethoven *Segment introduction: Leopold Stokowski (archive footage), Tweety / Sylvester / Bugs Bunny (voiced by Joe Alaskey) and Santino Fontana *Director: Joe Pytka *Art direction: Daniel Cooper – art direction *Supervising animator: Alison Wells (for Tweety and Sylvester) Tannhäuser *Musical score: Tannhäuser by Richard Wagner *Segment introduction: Marie Osmond *Director: Ron Clements and John Musker *Writer: John Musker, Ron Clements, Howard Ashman, Gerrit Graham, Sam Graham and Chris Hubbell *Art direction: Carl Jones *Supervising animators: Glen Keane (Ariel), Mark Henn (Prince Eric, Flounder, Scuttle, Flotsam and Jetsam) and Ruben A. Aquino (Ursula) *Based on the story "The Little Mermaid" by Hans Christian Andersen Category:Films Category:Fantasia characters Category:Disney shorts Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Winnie The Pooh Parade characters Category:Melody Time characters Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Hans Christian Andersen Category:Based on The Steadfast Tin Soldier Category:English-language films Category:Justin's Favorite Movies